


Never a Bride

by sandymg



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's being difficult while making wedding plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. No harm intended. No profit made.
> 
> [**Spanish Translation of Never a Bride**](http://z13.invisionfree.com/Supernatural_Foro/index.php?showtopic=4934&view=findpost&p=22122622) by Alfer. Scroll down for the story, immediately follows 'Whoops'.

“No. Because that would make me the girl.”  
  
“What? No. I mean, well … it wouldn’t make you a girl!” Jared fights back his exasperation. Geez, they haven’t been able to agree on freakin’ anything. Two hours of so-called wedding planning and they can’t even agree to wear black tuxes. Suddenly, Jensen is considering some white dinner jacket designer thing he claims he saw when they were in Europe and Jared knows, he just  _knows_ , that the only reason Jensen is even bringing this shit up is to freakin’ disagree.  
  
“Okay. Fine.  _I’ll_ walk down the aisle. You wait at the altar.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes meet his at this. Jared can see a swirl of emotion within their green depth. Jensen bites his lower lip and Jared tries not to let that distract him.  
  
“Jen … What?”  
  
“Nothing. Just. Maybe we should head out. Salvage this day, you know?”  
  
“Planning our wedding is not a wasteful day.”  
  
Jared knows his voice sounds shaky. This entire thing is wearing him down. He was so happy when Jensen proposed. Down on one knee and everything. Well, a little tequila had been involved and originally Jared had thought Jen wanted to go down on him. Which was why he ended up being proposed to with his dick hanging out ... but, whatever. It was beautiful. Really.  
  
“I didn’t mean … “ Jensen sighs and Jared’s fears start to grow. This smacks of more than just cold feet. What if Jensen was really drunk that night? What if he’s changed his mind? What if he didn’t want to go through with it?  
  
“It’s the staring.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jensen runs his hand behind his head. Very Dean-like and the gesture always gets Jared’s attention. “What about staring?” he prompts.  
  
“The bride. You ever notice at a wedding that everyone is always staring at the bride. Nonstop, you know? I mean all eyes on her. All the time. I just … “  
  
Jared’s eyes grow big. “Oh my god. You’re shy about this.”  
  
Jensen snarls at him. “’M not shy. Reserved.”  
  
Jared bites back a laugh. “Right. I forgot, sorry. So you don’t want to be the bride?”  
  
Jensen’s head tilts down slightly and his head shakes almost minutely and Jared thinks he just fell all that much more in love.  
  
“Okay. No problem. I got it. We’re just gonna do what we always do.”  
  
Jensen looks at him sideways. “You been married before, Padalecki?”  
  
Jared smirks. “No, wiseguy. I mean at network events, cons, whatever. We’ll just be us.” He can tell Jensen’s still confused. It’s beyond adorable. “You know, man, together. Share the limelight. Divide and conquer.”  
  
He’s met with a familiar bemused grin. “You wanna walk down the aisle together?”  
  
Jared’s eyes don’t let Jensen go. “Seems like a good way to start a life together.”  
  
The light in Jensen’s eyes glows incredibly bright. Jared knows he’s rendered him speechless. Isn’t surprised when Jensen leans in and seeks his lips. Jensen does this when speaking is too hard. It’s one of his things. But that’s okay, because kissing Jensen is Jared’s Christmas, puppies and gummy worms, all combined.  
  
Jared pulls back licking his lips and slightly breathless and so happy he thinks it should be illegal. “Okay. That’s settled. One down. But … I don’t care if it’s Armani, I am never wearing a white suit again.”  
  
 ** _fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> beta: borgmama1of5


End file.
